“Chromatic aberration” is a common deficiency of a lens in which when hybrid light passes through the lens to form an image, there is a failure of the lens to focus the color lights with various wavelengths on the same point because the lens has different refractive indices for different wavelengths of the color lights. In general, chromatic aberration can be divided into longitudinal chromatic aberration and transverse chromatic aberration. Both of them causes color defusing shifting. Usually, a foreground object on the focusing plane produces a reddish image whereas a background object on the focusing plane produces a bluish image.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a setting method for image compensating parameters, an electronic device, a storing medium and a computer program product.